Come Back Be Here
by Q. San's Girl
Summary: Sometimes when you want something bad enough the universe conspires to help you get it. Just maybe.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new here. 1st time trying out my writing skills

so please be gentle.. positive criticism is welcomed. This is just a something floating around in my head & probably won't go past this chapter. A different storyline & a little more insight to what happened with Quinntana in "I Do."

I OWN NOTHING.. unfortunately.

Chapter 1

As I sit alone in my dorm & stared out of the window, I can't help but wonder. Wonder where she is, what she's doing, hell... how she's doing. It's been exactly 2 weeks since we've talked, texted, and since we had sex.

::Flashback::

It started off simple enough. Light flirting & sarcasm, two things we both have always had a knack for. From the moment we stepped into the church I noticed how sad she seemed. My best friend for so many years, the one everybody else thought was a complete bitch, was crumbling on the inside and no one knew except me. So I did what best friends do. I made it my mission to make sure she had an amazing night at Mr. Shue's non-wedding reception. Although, it wasn't the easiest thing to do when at every turn was the reason San was so hurt. Bram!

Britt had officially moved on with Sam & truly seemed happy. I always felt like out of anyone Brittany understood that underneath all that bitchiness Santana exuded that she was just a girl who wanted to be loved. That was until I realized I was that person for her. S & I have always had an interesting friendship. Loving her has never been easy, but it has always been worth it. She is the most loyal person I've ever met. She loved me even when I didn't love myself. So honestly it's the least I could do.

Maybe drinking wasn't the best idea. But even before we started drinking my feelings started to get the best of me. After she told me she wasn't so happy about being at the wedding & being stuck with me, I figured the only place to go was up. I also knew she wished she had a date instead. So I made sure to make her laugh, and always keep the focus on us... more specifically her. It was like a date but not. I didn't have to impress her or be someone I wasn't. She's seen all of me. The good, the bad, & the ugly. Most importantly we never have to be fake even if the truth hurts a little.

I noticed her demeanor changed when I told her how she was "killin' that dress." The banter went from bitchy to flirty. I was fine flirting with S. I mean look at her. She's beautiful. She's witty. She's sassy. She's talented. She knows who she is & what she wants even if sometimes she needs a little push, we all do. The night progressed & it was almost as if we were in our own little world. It was a really nice place to be actually.

Somewhere between slow dancing & giggles. I asked her did she want to go to the room I was staying in which thankfully was upstairs. She didn't hesitate to say yes. At that moment, it hit me like a ton of bricks. "It" being the seriousness of what could happen if we were alone, but I didn't detour from what was swimming around in my head. I sobered up at the thought that I actually really wanted... HER! Of course I wanted her. I always have.

We tripped out of the elevator in a fit of giggles as we walked tipsy down the hallway accidentally running into the wall as my body pressed against hers. I laughed enough harder realizing that maybe she was a little more drunk than me. I begin to think maybe when we get in the room we'll just shower & cuddle. Maybe I was the only one thinking of crossing the friendship line. I mean I've never known what I want or need. What makes this any different? Just a few months ago I was letting yet another man define me. But this felt different.. this felt right.

Every moment of what happened next will be permanently embedded in my mind.

"Quinn"

"Huh?" I was brought out of my thoughts back to reality by that raspy voice I've come to loathe and love over the years.

"You okay? You've been in the bathroom forever. I thought you fell in!" Santana said with a laugh that was somewhere between serious & mischievous. I opened the door and walked over to the bed where she was sitting on the edge.

"S, unzip my dress for me." I wondered if she noticed the change in my voice. The way my eyes had grown darker. The way my hands were shaking.

"If I didn't know any better Q, I'd think you were tryin..." as my dress dropped to the floor I turned around and cut her words off with a kiss. Our first kiss. It wasn't rushed or awkward. It was soft & sincere. I felt her stand up as I straighten up & she snaked her arms around me. Was this really happening was Santana Lopez pulling me into a kiss? The best kiss I've ever had in my life?! All of a sudden I'm light headed & she can sense it so she backs off. She still has her arms wrapped around me & she presses her forehead against mine. My breathing rigid, hers more even as she looked at me with a mix of questioning & longing. "Quinn... wha... what was that?"

"I... umm... I've wanted to do that for a really long time." I said shyly as I looked down at the carpet.

I felt one of her hands move from my back & to my chin forcing me ever so lightly to look up & into her eyes. "Hey..." she almost said in a whisper.

"Hey." I couldn't help but smirk at how sweet her dark chocolate eyes were.

"So maybe we should just take it slow. We've been drinking & as much as I love the sweet lady kisses I just shared with you Fabray. Being a lady lover isn't something you just jump into in a days time."

I backed up and away from her or I tried until she pulled me back in.

"That's not what I want you to do! I don't want things to get strange. Talk to me Q." Uh, I'd rather get slapped than talk about this, but if I can't tell her than who can I tell. "Santana, I always wondered how it would be to be with a woman. To be with you. You were my first crush. That's something I never thought I'd tell you. When I had sex with Puck it was because I was confused about my feelings for you & I thought my parents would hate me." I took a short pause to try to read her reaction. Shockingly she just stood there intent to listen.

"And then I got pregnant with Beth & everything changed. I was no longer my 1st priority so I put aside my feelings. Doesn't mean they changed. Then I started noticing the way we used to be was the way you were starting to become with Britt. I wanted to be jealous but I had no room. And when you came out I was so proud of you." I stepped back this time she didn't pull me in. I crossed my arms as she sat on the bed.

It seemed like hours before she spoke. "You were in love with me?" Her face almost looked like she was in pain. This isn't what I wanted to do. I didn't want to hurt her. I kneeled in front of her a little cold from just being in my bra & panties. I placed my hands on her cheeks wiping tears away. "Yes. I was in love with you. Santana... I have always loved you. That's the only thing I've ever really known for sure."

I was suddenly amazed by how bold I was being but if nothing the alcohol had made my inhibitions disappear.

"But who I was then and who I am now are two different people. I've never felt that way about any other female so I just assumed it was a phase or just me being curious. And tonight I just wanted you to be happy & not hurt." I said as she chucked.

"Well you sure know how to please a girl Quinne. Ask me to undress you & then make me cry." I slapped her shoulder playfully as I laughed back. She was lightening the mood. Like she always did. Granted, I had just dropped an emotional bomb in the middle of our friendship. I sat beside her. No words were said. She just slid her hand into mine as we sat in deafening silence. It was awhile before I noticed that she had parted my fingers & put hers between mine. I began to rub circles between her index & thumb like I used to whenever we'd hold hands in class or practice. It was our way of talking without words. She leaned in & kissed me on the cheek.

"What's that for?" I smiled at her.

"Thanks for being honest." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears again.

"You're welcome."

I got up and told her I was going to take a shower. She just nodded. I grabbed a few things before retreating to the bathroom. The water was hot & felt amazing. It felt like I was washing all of the stress of the day away. Until I realized I had left my shampoo in my bag. I left the shower running and stepped out slightly drying myself off & wrapping the towel around me. As I opened the door my eyes were met by Santana's. _"Stay calm Quinn. You've seen Santana's boobs a million times. Omg am I staring?"_ I looked back up to notice a cocky grin.

"See something you like Q?" She asked with one eyebrow raised. She is evil.

"Um I forgot my shampoo." I rushed to my bag and rummaged through it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Do you mind if I borrow a t-shirt to sleep in? I'll worry about my "walk of shame" tomorrow in my dress tomorrow." I threw a Yale shirt at her.

"You know it's only a walk of shame if you have sex." I stated as I walked back to the shower. As I closed the door I heard her say "I know."

I took my time in the shower. Wondering what she meant when she said I know, over thinking the night, and almost praying she'd be asleep. I turned the shower off, dried off, then threw on my t-shirt, & shorts. I opened the door to a dark room & San in bed. Sleep? Maybe not... possibly just wanted to avoid what just happened. Either way I was slightly relieved. I turned the bathroom light & got in bed. I laid down & slowly started to doze off. I woke up shortly after that slowly noticing Santana wasn't asleep. Her breathing was too fast & she was moving. I opened my eyes & tried to steady my breathing as I stared at the wall. What is she doing? Should I turn over? What if she's crying again. And then it came... a breathy moan barely audible. Instantly I was wet. I wasn't sure what to do. What should I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Well first, thanks for the love! I really didn't know if I wanted to do more with this or not. And for those who are ranting about me updating soon... I am a busy girl. College & a full time job takes up all my time. So hopefully in the am hours I can work on this story. So please bear with me! (xx Lei)

* * *

Chapter 2 (dedicated to my muse)

* * *

"Maybe this is a dream. Everything about today has felt like a dream. Yeah, that's it I'm..."

And again I'm ripped away from my thoughts as I hear Santana moan again. I close my eyes suddenly thinking about all the times I fantasized about me being the reason she made those noises. The way I'd do to her what I like to be done to me. How I'd memorize what she liked so I could make sure she was always pleased. "Shit... fuck" her moans were slowly turning into whining which meant she was close. With every moan I was losing my resistance. Honestly I didn't care. I was so turned on I knew my shorts were soaked. I sent a quick prayer up in hopes that she wouldn't think I was a creeper if she caught me watching her before I turn around. I sigh & turn my head in her direction. If at all possible what I seen made me hornier. Santana had her eyes closed tightly as she bit her bottom lip & she had removed her shirt. Her right hand tentatively massaging her nipple while I could only imagine what her other hand was doing between her thighs under the covers. I watched her as she sped up the movements between her thighs.

The way her mouth fell into an "O" & the pleasure she was feeling was written all over her face I couldn't help but admire this moment. As she licked her lips I couldn't contain the growing burn inside of me. It was slow yet steady & building from the pit of my stomach. In between my thighs was a puddle detailing exactly how hot I was... how hot S made me. I gasped as she opened her eyes. Her wide eyes staring die into mine. I chocked on my own words, but honestly what is there to say?! Not even giving either of us a chance to process what just happened she kissed me. This kiss was full of want. She craved something... maybe contact... intimacy... but I wish she craved me. I wasn't stupid. She was lonely & sad. Earlier she hadn't said she felt anything for me other than friendship. For me to think that I could just lay my feelings on the line & us be whatever something more than best friends but less than girlfriends was... absurd. But her lips make me feel like I'm floating and yet again I'm pulled into our perfect little world. We fought for dominance. We were playful as she nipped at my bottom lip then would lick it to soothe the pain. I tugged her hair any time I felt the need to be in control of the situation.

There was no way that I would feel comfortable other than being in control here. Knowing that won't be an easy task I do the only thing that puts me at an advantage I lift my shirt over my head & slipped out of my shorts. Instantly I was in control. Even though the lighting was extremely dim I noticed the look on San's face. Her eyes roaming my body like it was her first time seeing it. I rolled on top of her & straddled her both of us naked she groaned loudly before pulling me into a kiss. I realized she could feel exactly how turned on I was as she started to grind into me. Her hands where everywhere. They were in my hair, on my back, on my hips, and grabbing at my ass. Needing to take advantage of my position I pull her hands over her head holding both her wrists down. I kiss down her jawline, nibble on her ear, and make my way to her neck. I realize every time my tongue drags across the spot right underneath her earlobe she loses it. By now I had let her hands go because a squirming Santana was far from what I was used to. Every kiss, lick, suck, and rub gained approval by S. The way she moaned, the way she grabbed the back of my neck & hair, and most of all the things she said. Oh yes, Santana is a talker even in bed! ;)

Making my way down to her perfect breast kissing & licking one nipple while I palmed the other I got the reaction I was waiting on... "Damn Quinn..." I don't know what girl doesn't like her ego stroked but th,is... this was different. I kissed my way back up. When I reached her lips I whispered "Tell me what you want..." She sat up now we were face to face eye to eye. And her only answer was "You." She kissed my lips then made her way down my neck. I felt her fingertips dance on the inside of my thigh & I moaned. She rubbed my clit with those fingers I had always loved. Before I knew it I was bucking my hips. Her lips on my neck then sucking my nipples. Ugh her lips... her lips felt amazing. I felt her fingers slid down and gently slip inside me. I grabbed at her back as I tilted my head back in pleasure giving her more access to my neck. Santana was cupping my ass with one hand, the other was blissfully fucking me (her middle & ring finger deep inside me while she rubs my clit with her thumb), and her lips placing delicate kisses on my neck & chin. Nothing mattered in this moment. Usually I'm thinking about a lot of thing during sex, but right now all I can think is how good she was making me feel. I was so close. I could feel myself tighten around her fingers. And with a raspy "God Quinn... you feel so good!"

My eyes slammed shut & I yelled out her name as I shivered into my last waves of pleasure. She slowly pulled out of me and laid back. I laid on top of her my lips inches away from her cheek. She rubbed circles on my back. As much as I wanted to lay like this forever I wanted to return the favor. Like I said with us everything was a fight for dominance, but once we gave in it was okay to lose control. I couldn't let her outdo me & I always wanted to taste her. So with that in mind. I got up to go to the bathroom. I re-entered the room to San laying on her stomach hands under her pillow. Her left leg crooked & the view was amazing. Her ass was amazing but in between her toned caramel thighs was completely hairless & slick from excitement. I walked over to the bed & crawled up her body. She hummed happily & relaxed as I pressed my warm body against her back. I smiled at the gesture. I began kissing the nape of her neck which quickly got a rise out of her. I trailed kisses all the way to the small of her back. I was sitting on my knees between her legs when I sweetly demanded "Get on your hands & knees for me babe." She giggled & obliged.

My face was so close I was drooling. If this is what being with a female is like I could get used to it. I must have hesitated a second too long because Santana turned over & sat down so that she was facing me. "You know you don't have to do this. Just think of it as an early birthday present!" She said rushed with a chuckle. I squinted my eyes at her "Shut up and lay back!" Santana smirked "Yes ma'am Miss Fabray!" As she laid back I admired her body. She really is flawless. "Are you gonna pounce on this or what?" I laughed at how even at a time like this she was still the same Lima Heights Adjacent girl I grew up with. I laid on my stomach in between her thighs & I trailed feather light kisses down her inner thigh until I got to her clit & I took a deep breath. She squirmed again & I enjoyed it. With that I took my first taste of her. I moaned which got me a smirk from S who had her head propped up on a pillow so she could watch me. Knowing her she's going to try & correct my mistakes & critic my performance. I shake off the thoughts & continue to lick tentatively making sure I kept my tongue flat because I read somewhere that is more pleasurable. I alternated the licking with little sucking and it was driving San wild. Every now & again I'd look up and she was staring at me with low eyes & parted pouty lips. A choir of ohs... oh yeahs... fucks & right theres continued to fall out of her mouth. I licked from her clit down inside her & her hands flew into my hair and her hips bucked. I held onto her thighs as I dipped my tongue in & out of her. She moved my hair to one side affectionately. I moved back up showing her clit the most attention while I slid two fingers inside of her. She was tight, & so wet & warm. I felt that formal puddle in between my thighs.

I slowing moved my fingers in & out of her. She seemed pleased enough but then she voiced "Fuck me harder." I froze & the panic of maybe not doing it right was evident... so she said "What you were doing feels amazing... tonight I just want it a little harder & faster." She played in my hair as I nodded and got back to businesses. Harder... I thrust my fingers deeper & deeper & faster & faster until I'm pumping the fuck out of her. I look up & she is no longer propped on the pillow but her head thrown back in ecstasy. Her eyes are closed. One hand still in my hair, the other gripping the sheets. Her moans became whimpers & whining as she chanted what seemed to be a mantra "yes... baby... god... yes!" I put my lips around her clit sucking & licking at the same time. Fingers still ramming into her. Until I feel her body tense & my fingers are soaked. She came with a really loud "FUCK YES!" and I'm almost positive I've never seen anything as sexy as that... ever! I pull my fingers out of her slowly and she pulls me up & into a heated kiss. This kiss was full of passionate & understanding. No more words were spoken. What we had to say was said in our actions. Wrapped up in her arms because just for once I let her be the big spoon I began to doze off. As I floated between reality & a dream I felt her lips press against my neck as she whispered "I love you Q."

::Flashback ends::

I press play on my ipod as I lay down in bed unable to turn my mind off. The first song Hey Jude by The Beatles. I sigh and sing along "Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better." My phone is vibrating. Probably just someone from my study group or one of the upper classmen sorority girls who is adamant about me joining. I grab my phone as the song changes to some Mumford & Sons song.

1 new message Sexy S ;) Hey. You would not believe how crazy these last two weeks have been! I finally got a job & it's really fucking awesome. Can't wait to tell you all about it. Miss you Fabray! Hope all is well at Yale xx

I was relieved & a little angry at the same time. But honestly could I be? That morning we woke up showered together & got breakfast before our planes left. I left first she hugged & kissed me and when I went to let go of her hand we lingered just a little too long. She adorably threw up her hand to wave & said bye way too loud I giggled & said it back. We didn't talk about what happened. Was I wrong for wanting to talk about it. But once again here I am wondering what could be said?

"Hey S. I had an amazing earth shattering experience with you & I was wondering could we do it again just with some actual dating involved too?"

Ugh! I flopped back on my bed. My phone buzzed again as the song changed to Lightweight by Demi Lovato.

1 new message: Sexy S ;) Btw I can't stop thinking about you. If you were wondering why I haven't texted or called it's because I didn't wanna be too clingy. Wanted to give you some time to get you thoughts together. I respect you & care about you. You will always be my best friend. Just thought you should know.

I smiled "Ugh! Dammit why does she have to be so... so... Santana?!" My phone buzzed again...

1 new message Sexy S ;) Last one I promise... ;)

I smiled even harder at the picture she sent of herself in my Yale t-shirt smiling holding Mr. Bear the 1st stuffed animal I bought her many many Valentine's Days ago. I get comfortable in bed knowing that for once in a long time I may actually get some rest. Blaring from my earbuds I hear "Light on my heart. Light on my feet. Light in your eyes. I can't even speak. Do you even know. How you make me weak. I'm a lightweight. Better be careful what you say. With word I'm blown away. You're in control of my heart. I'm a lightweight. Easy to fall,easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart." I text her back

"Go to sleep S. I'll call you tomorrow I promise! xx"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Hope you enjoy! Review please! :) Once again thanks to all who keep reading. means a lot xxLei

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

I was supposed to call San yesterday but I was so busy with class that I had to settle for texting her between classes. I woke up late this morning. Luckily it's a Saturday so the only thing that I have planned is meeting with my study group in the library later & maybe hanging with a few friends tonight. I slowly get out of bed & stretch. I gather my things & head to the shower. Although dorm life is different, I've experienced worse, & I giggle to myself thinking of the own personal Hell Santana has to be living in with Hobbit & Lady Hummel as she so endearingly calls them. I miss her. A lot! And as hard as I try she pretty much consumes my thoughts. The shower has been my frienemy since that night in the hotel. It's the time I have the most privacy & the time I always think about how mind blowing sex with S was. As much as I wish I could just hop on a train & show up in NYC and just fuck Santana against the wall as soon as I see her... I know the living arrangements aren't exactly accommodating.

After a really long hot shower (in more ways than one) Iget dressed & head my favorite café to grab something to eat & a I sit alone I begin to fidget with my phone thinking about whether or not to make the call or not. My food comes & I notice a brunette staring at me from across the room. I smile politely at her and begin to pick at my food. I openthe picture S sent me & can't help but smile. I hear someone clear their throat. I look up & almost choke on my coffee at how beautiful this girl is,the same girl who had been staring at me just minutes ago.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" She asked a little frantically.

"I'm... I am. Thanks for asking." I giggle lightly as my eyes rake over her body. I'm cut off by her voice.

"I've seen you around we have a class together... Professor Thompson's American Literature. My name is Yael by the way." She reaches out to shake my hand.

"Well hi Yael. I'm Quinn, it's very nice to meet you. You wanna join me? My food just got here & it would be nice to have some company." She smiles & sits across from me. The waiter comes over to ask if she'd like anything but she declines. We make small talk & joke around untilI realize that she is flirting with me. I'm used to it. Everyone always flirts with the "pretty popular" girls, but ever since I've been here I feel like I'm one of many. I study Yael as she talks about being away from home. She's from Boston but her accent says otherwise. She's beautiful, breathtakingly so. She has long, thick brown hair. Skin that looks like it's been kissed by the sun. She's fairly thin & way shorter than I am but she has curves in all the right places. She kind of reminds me of Mila Kunis. I listen as she talks about softball & I tell her how I was a cheerleader & in the glee club. She laughs and says "Popular girl in glee club? That must have been interesting?"

"You have no idea! One day when we have more time I'll tell you all about it!" I've finished my meal & paid by the time I start packing my book in my bag.

"But I have to go to the library so I guess that'll have to wait." She stands up & walks in front of me & holds the door open. She is the perfect gentlewoman. Very polite, attentive, & extremely attractive. She walks me to the library and before we part ways I give her my number so we can meet up again. My mind was everywhere except the computer in front of me. I was supposed to be working, looking up research for my part of the group project. Instead my mind drifted to Yael. I have always been attracted to girls just never really wanted to cross that line with anyone except Santana. Santana has been my one since I was a kid, even when we both were with other people. But now I know that she's in New York & I'm here. I also know that she's not over Britt & that she doesn't want us to end up like they did. Having sex is one thing but being in a relationship with your best friend is a dangerous game to play. I really don't want to think about this so I bury myself in work for awhile which turned into five hours. We were basically finished with most of our work when one of the guys suggested we all go grab dinner. We go to an Italian restaurant that reminds me of BreadStixx. I really enjoy being here sometimes. It's like I get to be the person I'm meant to be & no one judges me for my past. Although no one will ever compare to my friends in Glee, the ones who know every bit of my past & still don't pass judgment.

It's almost dark by the time I get back to my room. I change into my pajamas and decide whether it's a Netflix kinda night or will I read some more of The Kite Runner. I decide on Netflix & settle on Pretty Little Liars knowing it's one of San's favorite shows. I throw the comforter over myself and pick up my phone. It's not late but I wonder if Santana is busy. I wonder if she has started her job yet or if she's made friends. I figure the only way to it out is to just call her. She's first on speed dial... I changed her picture to the one see sent last night & her name has been "Sexy S ;)" ever since she borrowed my phone at Thanksgiving & changed everyone's name. I shake my head at the thought. The phone begins to ring. One. Two. Three. Four. I wait for her voicemail but at the last minute she answers. "Hello... hey Q... hold on for a minute... don't hang up!"

I smile to myself. I hear people an Incubus song in the background. It's loud. Maybe she's out at a bar. "Okay sorry... I'm training at work & it gets a little crazy. But what's up?" She rattles off. God, how I've missed her voice.

"Q?"

I sigh "Hi." I want to kick myself for not telling my brain to work but I can't. She laughs.

"Hi. I've missed you too Quinn!" Then like old times the bitchy banter kicks in...

"Who said I missed you San?"

"You didn't have to Q. When you regressed back

to childhood by having nothing else to say but 'Hi' I kinda figured it all out

on my own!"

"Jackass..."

"Are you gonna say it or not?"

"Say what?"

"That you miss me Quinn..."

"Fine. I miss you. Are you happy?"

"You know what? I'm at work. My first day & I use my only break to talk to you. Then you give me some half ass emotions. Same old..."

I cut her off. I never want her to see me as the same old anything I wanted to be the me she said I love you to that night.

"San, I miss you okay? I miss you like I miss Summer time. I miss you like I miss cheerleading. I miss you like spending time with family on the holidays. I miss you like my favorite song & I haven't heard it in awhile." I run out of words.

"Well I didn't expect you to get all poetic on me but I have to say I like it. When did you stop being a cold-hearted bitch Fabray?" Without even thinking I retort

"When I gave my heart to you."

There was an awkward silence. Then someone in told Santana she had 5 minutes before having to get back to work. "Um. Q? I have to go back to work. So you can go back to what ever sappy show you're watching or intellectual stimulating book you're reading." It bugs me how well she knows me.

"Yeah yeah Santana maybe I have plans tonight." I could hear her smile through the phone.

"Okay well have fun then! I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah. Thanks. Good luck with your new job. And I'll call you again some time this week." I hear her talking to someone who isn't me

"Look I'm sure you miss your girlfriend but tell her you'll sext herlater or something." She laughed a little too hard at the womans comment replied "Just let me tell her I love her & I'll be right up."

Did she not correct her when she said girlfriend & did she say she had to tell me she loves me?!

"Okay. As you can see or hear rather I have to go. And thanks for wishing me luck! I'm gonna get fired my 1st day because I don't wanna hang up with you." She laughs again.

"Santana... GO! I love you. Just call me when you're off work even if it's just to say goodnight."

"Okay I will. I love you. Bye."

And the line went dead.

I laid back & let out a sigh of relief not completely awkward. It could've been worse. I push play on PLL & close my eyes. I slowly start to fall asleep when my phone buzzes without hesitation I answer it "Hello..." not really caring who it is but more so trying to hurry up so I could go to sleep.

"Hey. It's Yael. I was just wondering if you were up for a girls night. What do ya say... you, me, pizza, some chick flicks."

I laugh but agree to it. She still has to pick up the pizza so it gives me time to straighten up my room & myself. I change out of my usual pjs & into short black shorts and a v neck white t. I run my fingers through my hair & then I hear a knock on my dorm. I open it & there she is, but so are the butterflies from earlier. She has a box in one hand beers in the other. I take the beers & invite her in. She is wearing a leather jacket with a hoodie, black jeans, and combat boots. She sits the box on the desk & I suggest that she gets comfortable. She takes off her shoes, jacket, and hoodie. She notices that I'm watching PLL & begins to talk up the plot. I tell her I've don't really watch it even though I'm lying and she convinces me that's what should watch. We sit on the bed, eat pizza, drink beers, and watch the show. I laugh to myself when I think that Emily looks like Santana & she's a lesbian too! Emily & Maya are hot! Like San & I! Wait... when did my mind start thinking in "us" & "we!" I guess I was thinking too hard because Yael nudged me with her elbow. "Earth to Quinn!" We just laughed & continued watching the show.

After we had been watching the show for awhile my phone began to buzz. Yael took it off the charger & handed it to me. It was Santana. Should I answer it? Of course I should. But what if she wants to talk for awhile & I tell her I have company so I can't be rude. Then she'll be her usual self & get all standoffish because it's late ugh! I answer quickly "Hey you." I get chuckle & a "Hey yourself. I wasjust calling to say goodnight. I'm about to shower & pass out my body will hate me in the am if I don't get some sleep."I smile knowingly a grumpy San is not something anyone wants.

"Okay babe. I'm happy you called. I guess we'll catch up on work & school tomorrow." I see Yael's eyes dart in my direction then back at the screen. I hear Santana yawn. "Okay sleepy head go shower before you fall asleep."

She answers already half asleep "I am. I love you... get some rest!"

I can't help but smile "I love you too San. Sweet dreams."

I hang up and lay my phone in my lap. 10 minutes later my phone buzzes again. I look down at it.

1 new message from Sexy S ;)

Babe? Sweet dreams? You're such a girl!

I quickly type back "Yeah well you like it!"

1 new message from Sexy S ;)

Oh you bet your sweet ass I do! I fucking love it!

I laugh "Oh I know you do! You've already told me twice today!"

1 new message from Sexy S ;)

Uh huh! :P

"Put that away!"

1 new message from Sexy S ;)

Or what? :P

"Put it away or I'm gonna make you use it!"

Yael notices how engrossed I am in my phone. "Hey Quinn. I think Imma just head out. It looks like your girlfriend misses you & I can't say I blame her."

She stands & gathers her things. I think about telling Yael Santana's not my girlfriend but I don't. I thank her for an awesome evening & tell her maybe we could grab lunch or something soon. We hug... she lingers. She smells amazing & her body is soft & firm. I like that she's shorter than me. I smile & wave then rush back to my bed & phone.

1 new messages from Sexy S ;)

Gonna make me use it huh? Well since we're two hours away how about you call me tell me what you want me to do when I see you.

I remove my shirt & shorts slip under the sheets before I make the call. Her voice is raspier than usual I'll assume from a mix of sleep & sexual frustration. It doesn't take long before she is asking "What are you wearing?" And it sends chills down my spine.

"Nothing... absolutely nothing. What about you babe?"

She moans at my use of babe in my bedroom voice I can only assume.

"Just a t-shirt & some panties." I close my eyes & imagine her in just that.

"Q... Touch yourself for me..." and I do, how can I not?!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally updating... yay... okay so this chapter is kinda long only because I've been gone for a while and had a lot to say. Review, PM whatev! Ooh, and I've been thinking about writing a new Quinntana fic. imagine a small town where racial segregation was a part of daily life. Where signs said 'Whites Only' and no one cared that you weren't black, you were still colored. Quinn raised in the south but never looked down on people even though her dad was a hateful man, and her mother very submissive. The Fabray's were a well-known and well-respected family. So what happens when Quinn befriends Santana, a colored girl. Not only is Quinn confronted with racial issues but issues with her own sexuality, surely it could a very interesting ride to say the least. Lemme know what you think. I was honestly thinking how hard it would be to hide your sexuality back then and then I thought about an interracial lesbian couple. Wow, how far we've come... still so far to go. Lei xx

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

I wish she was here, but tonight hearing her voice has to be enough. "Q, how wet are you?" Maybe hearing her voice is actually too much. "Soaking wet." I almost growl out, my voice dripping with sexual tension. I slowly rub circles around my clit. I hear her moan and my mind is back to that night. The night where my best friend became my lover. I have never felt so safe, so wanted, so loved... until that night. I never really enjoyed sex much with guys, but even pleasing myself was an incredible experience with S. I close my eyes & listen to her through my bluetooth which I changed to for obvious reasons ;) She wants me to tell her what's on my mind. "Santana, you're on my mind. The way your body feels against mine. The way your skin feels. The way you feel around my fingers. The way you taste. Fuck I wanna taste you." I hear her gasp & realize she's lightly panting. "S, tell me how good your fingers feel. Tell me what you're thinking about." She says without hesitation "I'm so fuckin' wet. I need you. I need your fingers. I need your mouth. My hands in your hair while I fuck your face & fingers." My body is on fire. My movements speed up and the pleasure begins to come quicker. I feel so good like I'm on the edge but not exactly there. I'm so wet and pulsating, in need of release. "Quinn... so close... fuck!" She can barely make a sentence and I know that she's almost there. And as she becomes unraveled so do I. A comfortable silence falls between us as my body twitches from the aftermath of my amazing orgasm.

"Q?" She said a little breathlessly. "Hmm?" I hum out in my state of bliss. "I miss you." A smile breaks out across my face. I know she's being sincere and have no problem saying it back. "I miss you too San."

I open my eyes slowly realizing I must have fell asleep. I blink until my eyes are focused looking at the time on my phone. 8:46am. Ugh. It's still early especially for a Sunday. I get out of bed & my feet hit the cold floor and the air hits my body I smile softly at the reason I'm naked. I guess I fell asleep on the phone with Santana. I wrap myself in a towel, grab my stuff, and make my way to the shower. Best. Shower. Ever. I get back to my room and turn on some tunes. Say A Little Prayer For You is the first song that comes on. I sing along remembering Glee and all of my amazing friends. Today will be a good day. I get dressed. In true Quinn Fabray fashion a nice dress and tights with some really cute boots. I decide to grab something quick to eat before I head off to church.

Everything I've been through in my life has made me closer to God. I don't really talk about it much only because I felt like my parents shoved religion down my throat growing up. The older I became the more I realized that if God was everything I thought Him to be He was nothing of what my parents taught me. After getting pregnant after only having sex once, giving Beth up, my parents divorce, the car accident, and falling in love with Santana my faith only became stronger than ever. I sat in one of my favorite coffee shops and ate while I sat in silence thinking about everything. My phone buzzes. I look at the screen as a picture of Rachel pops up with the name 'Gayberry' I giggle knowing that was Santana's doing as I answer it. "Hi Rach." "Hello Quinn. It's nice to hear your voice." "It truly is nice to talk to you too. So what's been going on in the big city?" "Ah, the city of dreams. A lot in fact too much to tell you over the phone. I was wondering if you were free next weekend? I thought we'd throw a little gathering for Santana. Ya know, just something to say how proud of her we are seeing as how she's had a very stressful year and now things finally seem to be falling into place." "That's really thoughtful. I'd love to be there." "Great, so that's it then. One Miss Quinn Fabray will be attending our Welcome To The Rest Of Your Life party for one Miss Santana Lopez!"

I laughed as Rachel rambled on about something random. I really miss talking to her, I miss my old friends. If I could relive high school there are so many things I'd do differently. I rejoin the conversation and overhear Santana in the background. "Well hello Santana. What has you up before noon?" "Haha Berry! Weren't you talking extremely, unnecessarily loud to someone on the phone?" "Yes. Exactly how loud was I?" "Don't worry Berry it all sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher. So stop being rude and continue your boring..." Rachel cut her off "I'll have you know I'm talking to Quinn!" Then there was silence. "Ask her how she slept last night." I could almost hear her smirking over the phone, I could also imagine the smug look on her face knowing that she had put me to sleep. I laughed... "Rachel tell Santana to shut it!" "Quinn said 'shut it!'" "Are we 5 now? Make me Fabray!" I hear Rachel say 'HERE!' Next thing I know I'm talking to San. "Looks like we got on Berry's nerves." She giggles to herself. "Or GayBerry as you so affectionately changed it to in my phone." Her giggle changed into a full on chuckle. "S... I miss you!" There was an audible gulp "I miss you too Q! Look here's Rachel. I'll talk to you soon!" I could hear the tenderness in her voice slightly shocked that she didn't mine if Rachel heard it and wait, did she call her Rachel?! "Well it only makes sense that the only two people that Santana gets along with are sexy blonde cheerleaders." Wait, did Rachel just call Britt and I sexy?! "Hey dwarf... keep your compliments to yourself that sexy blonde is mine, get your own." "I... I didn't mean it like that. I mean I just..." "You just what? Haven't told Q about your girl crush on Ms. January... or was it July. I dunno whatever, calender girl has blonde hair, light eyes, and is a bitch too. So your type and my type seem a lot alike." "Quinn, I have to go. I'll call you later to give you details. Goodbye." Before I could say bye the line was dead.

I quickly grabbed my phone calling Santana. "Missed me that much?" "No Santana. I mean yes but stop being so rude to Rachel. She really enjoys having you around." "But it's an unspoken rule that we don't get along. I mean were like siblings. We stand up for each other but we have a love/hate relationship." "Babe, I get it but just try. Please?" "I make no promises Q, but I'll try to try." "Good. Now I need to head to church. So I'll text you later. Have a good day." "You too."

Part 2

* * *

It seemed like the week flew by. I spent countless hours engrossed in class and homework. When I did have free time I hung out with friends and I most definitely hung out with Yael. It was really nice to finally have a friend who I could be honest with. I told Yael all about Santana and she told me about the girl that she had recently started dating. I most definitely had to vent about how nervous I was seeing San for the first time since Valentine's Day. Luckily things were going well between us. We talked every day and things were really nice between us. It still didn't take away the butterflies I get just thinking about being in San's presence.

The train coming to a stop knocked me out of my thoughts. Kurt was there to meet me because Rach had class. Mike, Mercedes, and Puck all had made plans to come up for Santana's party. Kurt and I hugged tightly before making our way back to their loft. Puck had showed up early as a distraction and had San out showing him the town while we all got things together. After hours of goofing off and everyone finally arriving including a few of Santana's coworkers things came together nicely. We were just waiting on the special guest. My phone rang. Big Ass Heart come blaring through the room as I looked at my phone & Santana had changed the name to Baby Daddy. "Yes Noah?" "What's up baby mama?" "What do you want?" "Nice to hear from you too." "Noah, are you drunk? Oh God! Wait if you're drunk then San's..." He cut me off "fucccckkkeeeeedddd up!" I didn't know what to say so I told him we were all waiting and got off the phone quickly.

I cornered Rachel and told her what was happening but before we could tell everyone the loft door slid open and Santana and Puck stumbled in. "Surprise!" Puck screamed out loudly. Everyone laughed and the party began to liven up. I watched S laughing and hugging former Glee members. I guess I'd just have to wait my turn. Puck made his way over to give me a hug. We laughed and made small talk before I heard Santana announce to the room "Hey, pipe down. I would like to make a toast." We all knew too well that drunk Santana was an emotional one. I was silently praying that she didn't start yelling at anyone in Spanish.

"Alright. Well first thanks to my roomies Rachel and Kurt. Haven't we come so far?" All former glee members nodded in agreement. "We are family and nothing will ever change that. Mercedes, Mike, Puck best surprise ever! The rest of my friends thank you guys, it really means a lot to me that you're here." Her eyes floated across the room and locked dead on mine. It took my breath away, but she's always had that effect on me. She's always been mesmerizing. "And last but certainly not least. Q. Quinn, you're the reason I am here. Thanksgiving's slap fest between us was the turning point. You telling me that I was settling and that I could do better was the push I needed to get my ass in gear. So thank you for being my best friend. I love you." Her eyes penetrated mine before she raised her glass and said "cheers!"

I tore my eyes away from hers to notice Rachel and Mercedes staring at me. Of course Mike and Puck were busy being their usual selves. Mike had started up some music and was now dancing. Puck was flirting. Kurt was making sure that the other guests where okay. But Rachel and Mercedes were on their way over to me. I finished off my wine before grabbing another glass. "Really Quinn, Satan just tells the world she loves you and you gonna act like nothin happened?" I looked at Mercedes. "Right Quinn. Like I said Santana is only nice to people she sleeps with and sometimes not even them." What Rachel said made me wonder was she talking about high school or was she talking about since she had moved in. What if S had hooked up with someone. Does it matter... she's not mine, we're not dating.

"We're best friends guys. A lot has changed. We grew up." I said as I took a sip of my wine. We grew up. And like that I realized how true that was. I scanned the room until my eyes fell on Santana. She was in the middle of a conversation. The way she stood, the way she talked, the way she laughed. She wasn't the scared little girl from Lima any more, she was the beautiful woman from Manhattan. "Earth to Quinn..." I returned my attention back to Rachel and Mercedes but right before I did Santana turns to give me a wink and smile. "Look guys. I don't know what to say about Santana and I. We've been getting to know each other all over again. We've all changed since high school. Look at us. But I don't want to mess up whatever is going on between us, it makes me happy."

I said while looking back and forth between the two. Mercedes spoke first "Fine, I hear ya girl. But just be careful. Hell we've all dated each other but that was just high school fun. This is the real world." "Yeah. We are all still friends regardless of what happens. But if you break her heart or she breaks your heart I have a feeling things will never be the same between our group." Rachel had a point. This wasn't first loves and dating a new person every few months. In fact we've moved on to celebrating anniversaries, moving in together, getting engaged, marriage, and having kids. That was the next stage in our lives. It all seems so exciting and scary at once. What if things did fall apart and what if we could never forgive each other. I can't imagine reunions, and weddings with us being awkward or even hating each other. Maybe they were right. "Have yall done it yet? Was it good?" Only Mercedes would ask that. I just giggled and shook my head even though it seemed like they both wanted an answer that I wasn't going to give. I felt a warm arm slide around my waist and a familiar sent engulfed my mind. I turned my head to look at her as she talked. I love her voice, who am I kidding I love everything about her.

"Yes we've done it. And may I add Miss Fabray here is an animal in the sheets." She said in a very sultry tone I had become accustomed to. The look on their faces were priceless. I smacked her hand which was now intertwined with her other hand that was now resting on my hip. I melted into her. Not having any contact with her to basically be cuddled into her. My body was going crazy. She kissed me on the cheek as a blush began to creep up my chest to my face. "Come on guys. Leave Q alone, a lady never kisses and tells isn't that right Hummel?" She was so good at deflecting it was something I admired about her as to where I'd always end up backed into a corner. I was always good at acting like a bitch and so was she but she always did it better than I did. I always wore my heart on my sleeve and she acted like she was heartless and what a hell of an act. "Exactly. I for one would never talk about my sexual endeavors." Kurt replied. He is such a gentleman. I smile as we all fall into normal conversation. I tug her hand and we end up in Rachel's room alone.

We stare at each other not really wanting ruin the moment. She stepped closer and closer until we were nose to nose. Right when I closed my eyes there's a cough from the door. Rachel was standing there with her arms crossed. "Look Berry we weren't fuckin! I just wanted a kiss. It's been a lot of lonely nights and steamy sessions over the phone. Then when I see her our apartments full of people." I can only imagine my eyes are beaming with joy because my heart is. Rachel uncrossed her arms, huffs before saying "Fine. Just don't have sex on my bed." And with that she closed the door. I laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny Q?" "Do you have to be so crass? Did you see her face?" "It gets the job done! Plus you love it." "No... no I don't but I do love you." Her eyes lit up. Her lips crashed into mine. And for now all things were right in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. Hope you guys enjoy. Lei(xx)

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Our make out session didn't last long. Before we knew it we're back out in the crowd of people trading stories and just all around having a great time. This weekend was just what I needed. I keep thinking that maybe I'll come to visit more often. It's not home but it's the closest thing to it. San, Kurt, and Rachel could be my home away from home. Even though anywhere feels like home with Santana. We go our separate ways throughout the night. Not purposely but neither of us are the clingy type. We are however both hopeless romantics. The way she looks at me makes me feel like no one else is in the room. The way she feels when she touches me is like she's never touched anyone else. The way she kisses me is like she needs it like breathing. I think we're at the point where we know we should move forward but where we are feels so good, so easy, so comfortable that we don't want to complicate things.

The party comes to an end with only Glee kids staying behind. There wasn't really much of a clean up. Everyone is sitting around. S comes and sits right beside me and puts her arms around me. I cuddle into her as we all laugh and talk. She's playing with my fingers and something about the gentleness of the way she touches me brings back memories of that night. The way her hands roamed my body. The way she felt inside of me. I drift off into my own world of thoughts until I'm interrupted by Rachel. "Well guys, I had a lovely day but I think I'm going to call it a night." Puck was going to crash with some "friends" he had met at the party which in Puck language meant he'd met some hot girl he was gonna hook up with. Mercedes and Mike were staying in a hotel because they knew that the apartment wasn't exactly big. I was the only one spending the night. So everyone said their goodbyes. We made plans to have lunch before everyone headed back to their respective locations.

Kurt actually ended up going to bed before Rachel professing he needed his beauty sleep. Rachel, San, and I sat around catching up but I almost felt like Rachel was trying to figure out what was going on between Santana and I. There was a glint in her eye, and her tone was inquisitive. We weren't going to put on an act in front of anyone especially not our friends. Rachel of all people could understand that you can't help who you love and in all honesty Santana was my first and only love thus far. Santana went to take a shower leaving me behind with Rachel. "So Quinn, the pair of you seem really... happy!" I laughed. "Rach, honestly I've never been happier." Rachel smiled back at me "Well good! You deserve it! You both do. I'm headed off to bed gotta get up early in the morning. I'll try not to wake you guys up because I'm sure you two have some catching up to do tonight." I couldn't tell if she was being facetious or not so I just said goodnight. Although honestly either she was right. We did have a lot of catching up to do emotionally and physically.

I hear the bathroom door open. And I look up to see a still wet Santana standing there. "Berry bailed on us?" I smile softly and reply "Yes. She has to get up early and was super tired. I think we all are pretty exhausted. And on that note I'm going to take a shower so we can go to bed." I stood up and walked past her to her room and ended up brushing my body against hers by accident. I rummaged through my bag to get my stuff and headed to the bathroom while she combed through her wet hair. I wasn't in the shower long, but when I returned to Santana's make shift room she was on the bed lightly snoring. I put my stuff in the corner and slid in bed behind her. I wrap my arm around her I rub down her side to her bare thigh. "Q, if you wanted to cop a feel all you had to do was ask." I laughed loudly and a little too hard before she turned around. "Shhhh... people are trying to sleep. Well everyone except you Handsy McGroperson." She teased while poking me in the side. We end up play fighting until she's on top of me. We just stare at each other in silence. My eyes flicker from her deep brown eyes to her perfect lips. She licks them and I lose my self-control. I grab the back of her neck and pull her in for a kiss. She deepens the kiss but it still has so much tenderness behind it.

She feels so good. Her body pressed against mine. Her heart beating so hard for me. Her warmth, the way she smells, the way she moans. I want her as much as she wants me. I take her shirt off and throw it somewhere on the floor. She takes mine off and does the same. We begin to kiss again. Chest to chest, skin to skin. I know exactly where this is going and I've never wanted anything more. She kisses me one more time before she's kisses my neck. Then comes her voice and it's almost toxic. It's so smoky and sultry. "Quinn..." I was a little taken back by her using my full name. I whisper "Yes" even though it wasn't meant to be a whisper but it seemed to be the only way it would come out. "I love you." Just hearing her say that makes my heart smile, my soul sing, my body tingle, the earth stop spinning. "I love you too Santana" I say louder than my 'yes' before. "Show me." She moves her lips away from my ear so that we are looking into each others eyes again "Show me how much you love me."

This is the same woman I've loved since we were girls. My first love, my only real love. I haven't love anyone so much in my life other than Beth. I pined after her for years. Watched her go through growing pains. Watched her be loved by Britt and watched her love Britt back. I never thought I would have the chance to show my love let alone prove it. I have a lot to prove. I want to pour all of my love into her. S was by far the best sex I have ever had. Probably because of my feelings for her, not to say that she isn't good at what she does but it just seems better with feelings. I wonder how much experience she's had compared to mine, wonder if I please her to her standards. I know that it's not earth shattering for her but right in this very moment that's exactly what I'm shooting for. I get out of my thoughts long enough to kiss her and it was smoldering. Show her how much I love her... challenge accepted.

"Can I tell you and show you?" She cocked her eyebrow and simply nodded a yes. "I loved before I even knew what loving someone meant. I watched you grow into this beautiful sexpot right before my eyes but I loved you when you were just a dorky little girl. I see you. I see you for who you are and still stay around because you are the most sincere and loyal person I've ever known. You try to be a badass but you're the furthest thing from. I watched you love someone else and I hated it. I was happy for you but I hated thinking that she got to do everything I wanted to do. I never thought I'd get the chance to show you how much I love you but I've been waiting since I was 15 to show you my love for you. So lay back on the bed and let me show you."


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you guys enjoy it! Took a little time on my trip to AZ to finish this up. :) Lei(xx)

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

I watch her lay beside me on her back. I catch myself staring at her amazing body. How strong and sculpted she is, but that's only the outside. My eyes meet hers. If eyes are the window to the soul, I can see even the darkest corners of hers when she looks at me. I'm rendered breathless, I gasp. She takes my hand, and pulls me closer. I'm laying against her almost on top of her, our eyes still locked onto one another's. What is this? I want to ask her so bad what this between us is, but now isn't the time. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by her hand on my cheek, I'm greeted with a warm smile. She opens her mouth to speak but quickly changes her mind. I softly ask her "What is it?" She answers equally as tenderly "Those things you said. I almost wish I knew you had feelings for me when we were younger, maybe I wouldn't have been such a screw up. Maybe I wouldn't have always took the easy road, maybe I wouldn't have picked Brittany, or gone to a college I didn't really want to attend. Maybe I would've dated you and you would've chopped my ego down to size. But then I think if you were my first love I would have moved on by now. That we would have ran our course and outgrew each other because who I am now isn't who I was. That scared me at first, knowing that I had your heart when we were younger. I was such a mess then, hell we both were. We've been through a lot, together and apart. I'm happy because this time we both get to experience falling in love together." She pauses and continues "And now that I've gotten the awkwardness of me sharing feelings outta the way." She chuckled, but I knew she meant it word for word especially the feeling awkward part.

All I could do was smile. She rolls her eyes and laughs. I tilt her chin so she's looking at me again "Forget about the world whenever you're with me. You don't have to be self-conscious ever. You're free to be you with me. I love everything about you, don't be so hard on yourself. Don't hide." And with that her lips were on mine. My mind was fuzzy and my body ached for her. I moved my lips from her lips to her neck making sure to kiss the spot I know she loves. She let's out a slight moan. I smile. She feels so good. I lift up so that I'm hovering over her, she spreads her legs so that I'm laying in between them when I finally let myself down. Her hands make their way to my back as we kiss, I feel the heat of her body against mine. I know I'm dripping wet, and I can only imagine she is too. I readjust myself so my leg lands right between her thighs. Without even thinking I rock my body into hers. She let's out a loud moan but suddenly becomes aware of her surroundings. Rachel and Kurt are literally in earshot of us. "Santana... don't worry they're asleep. And even if they aren't all of those nights you deal with Brody and Rachel being ridiculously loud. And Kurt will be traumatized, but he'll get over it. We're all adults, we all do it!" She giggles knowing I'm right. I begin to rock my body into hers knowing that in no time we'll be lost in passion.

I'm woken by soft sunlight coming through the window. It hit the bed where our pillows touched, as if it was sneaking a peek at us. Slowly, I open my eyes. All of the memories from last night flood my thoughts as I find myself looking at the beautiful face lying beside me. Santana Lopez, the goddess I had first met so many years ago had become a permanent fixture in my life once again. She breaths so soft next to me, eyes still shut, my heart skips a beat. Her dark hair cascaded over her bare shoulders, framing her. It had grown since I had last seen her. I stay there for a moment, just watching her sleep; lips slightly parted, I can feel her warm breath on my face. I slowly move my hand, and brush over her cheek with my thumb; her skin is so soft. Her eyes flutter slightly, and slowly, she opens them. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you" I said, slightly annoyed with myself that I had woke her up from her peaceful sleep. "No worries Q" she says smiling, "I get to see you now", and with that, she leans her head closer, kissing me tenderly on my cheek. Moving my hand to cup her cheek, I move close enough to kiss her lips lightly. She smiles as she opens her eyes, coming closer to me, kissing me passionately. With a playful flick of her tongue, she broke the kiss. I open my eyes, breathless, intoxicated by her sweet kiss.

I watch her as she gets up, out of bed, the white sheet falling off her back, allowing me to see her bare back. Her hair flows down her back, as she walked over to the bathroom. I realize that the loft is insanely quiet and make note that Kurt and Rachel must be gone already. I lay there for a moment, watching her walk through the bathroom door and brush her teeth. I quickly get out of bed, put on a t-shirt, and walk quietly to where she is standing. Holding her around her waist from behind I kiss the back of her neck, breathing her scent in. She's perfect in every way imaginable; long legs, a great ass, nice tits, and seemingly she gets more beautiful with age. She watches me in the mirror, kissing her neck, as she slowly moves her hand up to hold my face, bringing me around to kiss her mouth. She places her hands on my cheeks, slowly shifting them down my body; to my shoulders, tits and then finally coming to a standstill on my hips. I move my arms around her neck, never breaking the kiss. Finally, after what seems like forever, we break apart. I watch her, as she brushes the hair out of her face. She grins at me, and I can tell her mind was thinking something. A look flickers in her eyes that I have never seen. "What are you thinking ?" I asked. "Well..." she pauses smiling at me, "I was thinking, how about we ditch lunch with the lames so we can have more alone time." I grin. Running to my phone, I text Mercedes and Rach, telling them that we aren't going to make it to lunch because Santana has a slight hangover and I have a headache. I clicked the send button, and turned to face S. "I guess that's handled!" She smiled. "I guess so" I said, "Let me just brush my teeth, and I'll be back". I pass by her on my way back to the bathroom.

Brushing my teeth, I reminisce about how we met, and the events leading to this very moment. How our mom's introduced us when I first moved to Lima. All of our days and nights spent together. Cheering was our life. Throughout school and even summers, it consumed our lives. Long days, late nights, and early mornings. Away games, missing classes, hours on buses, and sharing beds in hotels. Workouts, showers together, sleepovers, and built in best friends or even best frienemies. My pregnancy, and how hard it was for me. San being forced to come out to her friends and family. Me dealing with all the emotions of losing my dad and Beth. Her losing her relationship with her Abuela. I have always had a strong feeling of admiration for her, even before I loved her, just thinking how brave she has been, how much she's grown makes that ten times stronger. All the smiles, all the tears, all the laughs, all the songs, and all the love we've already shared. I just thank God every day that she's in my life and I'm not even sure if she knows it. Bending over, I spit out the toothpaste, and feel a warm feeling on my back. As I straighten up, I felt her fingers running over my back, as she starts placing soft kisses along my shoulder, just as I had done to her earlier. I wipe my mouth, and turned around to face her. I give her a small kiss, and then playfully run off to check my phone which was frantically vibrating. 4 new text messages. Aretha: Hangover and headache, huh? Well sadly I know you're lying! But I love you anyway girl. See you after lunch, I think Puck and Mike are headed out after we eat but Imma stick around until tonight. Gayberry: Just thought you'd like to know that you two still have a hour or so before we come home. Hope you two feel better. Porcelain: Rach told me you and Satan were gonna miss lunch. Would you like me to bring you two something to eat? Oh, and I read somewhere that orgasms cure headaches and from what everyone who was in our apartment last night knows Santana owes you a few of those. ;) Guy Asian: I love you, don't think I say that enough but you're like family! Happy I got to see you! Had to head back early so see you soon!

I hear San's soft footsteps from the bathroom come into the room where I am as I finish up replying to everyone. Without saying a word, she takes me by the hand, and leads me to the bed, sitting me down. I move myself into the middle. The way her body sways from side to side as she walks was almost hypnotic. It's one of the things I've always found attractive about her. I lean back on my elbows, and watch her, as she starts to move towards the end of the bed. She crawls onto the bed slowly, and makes her way up to me as if she was a lion, stalking her prey. Then she pounces. Her lips meet mine, and we kiss deeply. I stretch out my legs and felt her straddling me. I sit up, cupping her ass, holding her close as she wraps her legs around my waist. We sit there hugging each other for awhile. I can feel her heart beating fast against my chest, which makes my heart race even more. I run my hands up her back, and back down, placing them on her ass again. I can feel her flawless skin underneath me, so warm. She breaths in deep, and I can feel her start to let go. I place my hands on her back and lean into her, laying her down onto the bed, her legs still wrapped my waist. I stop kissing her, only for a moment to catch my breath. Before I even have a chance to exhale, she has flipped me onto my back, and had started working her tongue over my nipples. Short flicks of her talented tongue turn into soft sucks, and playful kisses. My breath catches in my throat... it feels so good. I open my eyes, and watch her. She notices me staring, but never takes her gaze away, still playing with my nipples. I hold her back tight, running my fingertips up and down her body, feeling her skin under mine. She brings her lips up to mine, and gives me a kiss, as she lay herself down beside me. She sweeps my hair away, and just watches me breathe deep. I get lost in her eyes.

"Hermosa" she whispers as she runs her fingertips along the side of my body. I smile at her, holding her close. I get a wave of love and other sensations cascading deep within my body whenever she talks to me so tenderly. She knows just what to say to make me smile. She hooks her fingers under the bottom of my shirt, pulling it above my head slowly, and leaving it with the other pile on the floor. I feel the cold air of the room hit me, and pull her close again. I kiss her, as she lays above me. I could feel the warmth of her skin on mine. I lean up, and we sit up. I take the lead, and lay her down on her back. I place my hand on her knee, as she lets them fall apart so I can move close to her. I kiss her lips gently, and move onto her nipples, just as she had done to mine. I curve my tongue over the soft mounds of her tits, circling over her hard nipples. Her fingers ravel through my hair, as I start to suck and nibble at them. Her legs wrap around my body again, pulling me closer. I gave her peaks one last kiss, and move up, kissing her lips. She rolls over on top of me. Her hands pin me down by my wrists, holding them above my head. She grins at me, and with what can only be deemed as a Santana look, she begins to leave a trail of soft, wet kisses from my cheek, over my tits, on my hips, and around my bellybutton. I can feel the heat begin to rise up my body and between my thighs. She drags her hands over my body, holding me at the hips. She lifts me slightly, and begins to kiss right above where I need her the most. I look down, and see that she is on her knees, bending down to taste me, her ass in the air. She's so sexy just like this, looking at me with those deep brown eyes that have darken and dilated from passion. She takes her mouth off me, and smiles "Tell me what you want, I want to hear you say it."

"I want you to make love to me" I say in a slight growl. And with those words, she starts kissing the inside of my thighs. I can feel myself becoming even more moist. Her lips move over every inch of me, her tongue following after. Then, I feel her hot, wet tongue on my pussy. Up until now, I had been pretty reserved, I let the feeling build up, but I had to let it out now. She feels so good. I moan with pleasure as she starts circling her tongue over my clit. Her lips wrap around it, and she starts to suck, as her tongue still flicks over it. I moan again. I could see her watching me, smiling, although her mouth was preoccupied. My mind is getting blurry and the only thing I can process is the pleasure. I move her hair out of her face, and meet her gaze with mine. The intensity of the moment was enough to send my heart racing, pulsing though my entire body. San starts to move her tongue downwards, licking over my opening, and across my wetness. She goes faster, her tongue more forceful, building up more and more pleasure. She dips her tongue inside of me and my hand flies in her hair as my hips begin to buck wildly. It feels like electricity is running through my veins, and I could feel the pulsating of my clit as I near my climaxing. She licks back up to my clit and begins to suck and lick again. My eyes are low, but still opened. I find something so sexy about watching her. She pulls me closer to her mouth by gripping my hips and moving me down. I can't help but close my eyes as my hips rock into each lick from her tongue. I can feel myself letting go. I throw my head back as my mouth falls open to let out a string of moans. With one last suck of my clit, I explode in a wave of ecstasy as I scream her name. She releases my clit, and licks over it, sending secondary shocks through my entire body. I open my eyes, and look down at her, still trying to catch my breath. Her chin rested on my stomach, as she just watches me. "You are so beautiful when you cum. It's so sexy." She smiles at me lovingly.

I hold her cheeks, and bring her up to meet my lips. I kiss her deeply, and allow our tongues to battle each other, tasting myself on her tongue. We lay there for a while, small kisses interrupting our speech. "So, we should probably get up and get dressed" she states the obvious. "Yeah... probably" I respond lazily. She can't stop touching me, just as I can't take my hands off her. I lean in, and nuzzle my face into her neck, not wanting this moment to end. "Ten more minutes then we'll get up" I said to her. The sun starts to peer through the curtains again, shining on her. She looks so flawless in the light, making me smile like a dork. She kisses me lightly. I kiss her favorite spot on her neck. The room smells of sex, it's intoxicating and sensual. Like an addict, I follow the smell until I found its source. I part her lips slightly with my thumb and index finger and look at her. It glistens with moisture, and I can't help but taste it. I take long, deep strokes from her opening up to her clit. I feel her lift her hips towards my lips, wanting more. I give her what she wants. Long, slow licks become fast and rough. I could hear soft moans escaping her lips. Her fingers run over my back, pulling me closer into her. I encircle her now, hard clit with my lips, and began to suck it, placing two fingers inside of her, playing with her sweet spot. Soft moans become her speaking Spanish to me "Lámame hasta que me venga en tu boca." I could feel her clenching around my fingers. The squeezing intensified, and a loud sigh came from her, and I knew she came. I can't stop my heart from racing. She makes me feel things I never knew I could feel. I bring my fingers up to my mouth, and taste her again. The sweet taste of her will always be unforgettable. I lay beside her, wrapping my arm around her. I'm going to miss this when I have to go back to school.

I hear her sniffle slightly as I feel the warmth of her tears hit my chest. I look down and she has her eyes closed with the most peaceful look on her face so I don't bother. I just let her have her moment while I play in her hair. She finally stops crying and lifts her head to look at me. After what seems like an eternity of getting lost in each other's eyes, I speak. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm better than okay." she answers as she wraps her arms around me tightly. "What's on your mind babe?" I ask still not really sure of why she was crying, but fairly sure they were happy tears. "Pancakes, bacon, & orange juice... no pulp" She answers excitedly completely ignoring what the question really meant. I giggle and nod. I watch her as she gets dressed, hypnotized by the sight before my eyes. Slowly pulling on her underwear, putting on her black shorts, and sliding on her white tee, forgetting her bra. She throws my shirt and shorts at me playfully. I get up and get dressed. She holds her hand out in true Santana fashion, and leads me to the kitchen. She gets everything out while I cook. We were just sitting down as I handed her the syrup I hear the door open. Rachel was going on about something. I looked over at San who was rolling her eyes. Rach always loved to divulge the details of the events of any and everything to whoever she came into contact with. Not that I wasn't a fan of listening to most of her stories, but S surely wasn't. She always thought Rachel was a little too informative, and some things should be kept private. Mercedes finally spoke up to ask us if we felt any better. All eyes were on us. "Uhhh... yeah we... well." I looked at San and laughed. "I guess I'll answer since Santana has forgotten how to use her words. We spent a little more time in bed then decided on food! Kurt, your suggestion actually helped a lot. Thanks!" I say with a hint of mischief in my voice and take a bite of my bacon. Kurt smiles sincerely and says happily "Glad I could help" as he made his way to the couch. We continue talking, and San and I keep sneaking glances at each other. This all feels so comfortable and I like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiiiiiii! Well guys although it has been really amazing getting feed back and writing this story this is it! Hope you enjoyed it, hope I made some fans, hope you all read more of my stuff in the near future. Reviews were always so awesome! This is a short chapter but I felt like this was the general direction this story was going in. S/O to my babe Erin, watching you do what you love inspires me to do what I love & together maybe we can conquer our fears with passion and ambition... we're lucky. And with that I bid you adieu. Lei(xx)

* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *

I say this with the utmost sincerity, she's my world. I watch the way she walks into a room and I can't help but think she adds a little more sway in her hips knowing my eyes are glued to her. She walks past me to go to take a shower after her dance class. It's been a year today since our first Valentine's Day as a couple, and two years since we had sex for the first time. I close my eyes and reminisce over every memorable detail of the past year and I am happy. I am still at Yale soon to be a senior may I add and she is a full-time student at NYADA. She's into dance more than singing, saying that her dream isn't Broadway like Berry. It doesn't surprise me, in high school we all were into the arts in general. We loved music, dance, and acting. It amuses me how she still sings in the shower or even sings along with Rachel when she gets into her 'let's watch musicals all day' moods. Somewhere along the way I picked up photography as a hobby and she works as a DJ in her free time. Things have changed that's for sure. Her and Rach and Kurt are extremely close. Brit and I have actually gotten closer since she started at MIT. Santana and I go visit her from time to time. And we all end up in Lima at least once a year together. I was a little apprehensive telling my mother about my relationship with San, but shockingly she simply said "it's about time!" Of course Santana's parents were fine with it and joked about knowing it would happen as well. It almost seemed like everyone seen it except us. Our friends are very supportive and Santana's Abuela even stopped by Thanksgiving dinner to give San her favorite dessert. She didn't stay because well ya know, baby steps. But she did hug San and tell her she loved her very much no matter what. She also hugged me. It was the happiest I've seen San in a while.

I would never part my lips to spill out these thoughts to San but one day during Christmas vacation Rachel, Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, and I were having a girls night (nix San she had some big gig at a club) and we talked about marriage and kids. Rachel is dating Finn again, Kurt and Blaine are getting married soon, Mercedes and Puck have been dating on and off. Tina and Mike got back together, Brit is dating this really hot dancer who has danced for Beyonce and is currently on some really popular tv show. I guess that marriage and kids is the next step. We talk about it and laugh. The words Godmother and Auntie are thrown around by everyone. Our wedding will be the most fierce and classy wedding of all. We'll give Kurt and Blaine a run for their money. We'll both wear dresses for the ceremony, then change into a tux for the reception. It'll be a beautiful sunny day, with all of our family and friends there. The wedding party will be like a glee club reunion. I'll get Mr. Shue to walk me down the aisle. Mercedes will sing, in fact I'm sure others will as well. I'm praying my dad and San's Abuela show up, even if they don't we'll be surrounded by love. Our honeymoon will be on a beach somewhere, maybe Hawaii. We'll wait awhile to have kids so we can enjoy being a married couple. Sex all over our apartment (since we both agreed to me moving to NY because we both really love it.) Date nights, double dates with our friends, even things like furnishing our place together.

I've thought about it a million times. How we'd be as parents. How one day I want to tell our daughter that no matter where she is or who she becomes her Mami & I will always be her biggest fans waiting in the stands cheering for her missteps and mistakes like they were intended. Nobody told me that it was okay to not be perfect... I'll make sure I tell her until she understands and believes it. I can imagine San singing to her, teaching her Spanish, calling her Mija. We'll raise our son to be a gentleman like his Abuelito, and his uncles Kurt, Finn, Mike, Blaine, Puck, and Artie. Embarrassed by how loving we are after all the years. San talking him through his first crush, his first heartbreak, and he will be a good man raised by two great parents. I want to have our kids, of course unless S wants to give birth to one of them. And who knows we may end up with two girls or two boys but either way we'll be happy. Her with our child in her arms rocking them gently to sleep. Her feeding them baby food and me walking in on our baby with peas all over their face and a disheveled San. Finding the two on the couch asleep, our baby laying across her chest both looking so peaceful. All the pictures, and the videos. All of the calls to our friends who are doing or have done the same thing. Yesterday I overheard San and Kurt talking about a ring. I'm not sure what they were discussing. Maybe it was a gift for Blaine or me. It would be insane to think that Santana was gonna ask me to marry her, wouldn't it?! I hear her clear her throat as I lift my head from leaning back on the couch. "Hey sleepyhead... our reservations are in an hour if you wanna get ready." I get up and notice how stunning she looks before giving her a quick peek on the lips "I was just resting my eyes." She giggles before smacking my ass playfully "Sure you were Q." I settle on yellow because it's her favorite color on me, and let's be honest I look amazing in this dress. It doesn't take me long to get ready. She turns her head as she hears my heels hit the floor with every step. She stands up to walk over to me and I love how much shorter she is when I wear heels especially when she doesn't. We kiss before she breaks away saying something about how I'm about to be her dinner and dessert if we don't leave.

We make it to the restaurant and it's a nice place, obviously expensive. We order our food, and catch up over wine. "Slow down killer... the wine isn't going anywhere." She almost chokes as she laughs at my comment. "Ha ha. Real cute Q. It's just been a long week." I reach across the table and hand her hand and rub the back of her hand with my thumb. Eventually our food comes, and it is like heaven. We almost eat in silence because it's so good. We decide on no desert because we had a little too much wine and we are full. So we head back home. Hmm... home. Her place that feels like our place, but home will always be wherever she is. We shower together as she washes my hair the way she knows I like. We don't even put on clothes knowing that they'll be all over the floor when we wake up. We make love into the morning and fall asleep in each other arms. I wake up to an empty spot beside me. I stretch thinking maybe she went for a run, or maybe she's working on her music until I smell food... bacon specifically. I get up grab a t-shirt and tip toe across the cold wooden floor. There's a plate with an omelet, some bacon, and toast on it. A note beside that plate "Enjoy your breakfast. I love you." I look by the door and her running shoes are missing. Breakfast was great and still hot. I finish eating and wash the dishes that are in the sink while I sing Natural Woman by Aretha Franklin. I feel arms around my waist and a chin on my shoulder but just continue to sing. I feel her move away as I finish the song and the dishes. When I turn around she's in her running gear on one knee with a ring box in her hand.

"Santana... what are you doing?" I held my hand to my chest. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She lets out a nervous laugh and continues. "Look, I was gonna do this yesterday but I thought it'd be too cliché and I let my nerves get the best of me. But this morning when I woke up I knew this was the right time. I went for a run with Kurt & Rachel and I realized it was now or never. I'm not nervous about spending the rest of my life with you, I'm just a little concerned about what you're gonna say." I shake my head as a way to say I understand and I cross my arms. My mind is racing, my heart is pounding, and my mouth is dry. I'm kind of nervous too. "I'm not good with this kinda stuff. But here goes... Lucy Quinn Fabray. I have known you almost my entire life. You've been my rock, my shield, my motivation. I'm always at my best with you. It's always been you. And I'm asking you to say I do because I always will. We've been through it all sickness and health, good times and bad... now we just gotta stick it out till death do us part. What do ya say? Q make me the happiest girl in the world and be my wife?" And without even having to think I blurt out "YES!" The ring is by far the most beautiful ring I've ever laid my eyes on and as she slips it on my finger she gets up and pulls me into a passionate kiss. The door flies open and Rach and Kurt run and huddle around us until we are in a circle. They jump around and screaming. All I can do is shake my head and laugh. I'm met by a huge grin and caring brown eyes when I look at my soon to be wife. My wife... that has a nice ring to it. Quinn Fabray-Lopez, that has an even better ring to it.


End file.
